project_ascensionfandomcom-20200224-history
Build Creator
This guide was created by Epzilon 'Build Creator (Website)' Ascension is unique in the fact you can take talents and skills from every class, meaning builds can be difficult to create and optimize. Luckily, Ascension has ways to create and share builds easily both in game and on the website. (https://project-ascension.com/builds#/talentsandabilities/editor/) Editor Basics This is a basic view of the builds section of the Project Ascension website. You can click abilities and talents to add them to your build as well as click each individual class's icon at the top to switch to their respective abilitlies/talents. The picture of the represents general abilities not related to a class that may be added in the future. Highlighting an ability will give its description, including what stats improve the ability. You can see how many essences you've spent in your build in the top left corner (maximizing at 60 ability essence and 51 talent essence respectively) If at any point you feel you've made a mistake and need to start over, you can press the right-most button at the top (labled "3") in order to reset the build and refund every point. Importing If you have a build you're working on, such as one you're using in game already; you can easily import it to the website to continue to modify it. By clicking the leftmost button at the top right of the editor (labled 1 above), you can import a build using the the code given to you by another player or in game. Clicking the button opens a prompt for your build-code, which you then type (or paste) into the text box before hitting import. Doing this will select all the talents and abilities represented by the code, allowing you to quickly get into the action of crafting the perfect changes to your build. Exporting When you're finished your build and want to import it (or to just test it in game), you can export it in the form of a code to easily transfer into the Ascension client. Clicking the middle button at the top (labeled 2 on the first picture), will bring you to the export screen. This will tell you how to both link your build to other players as well as how to bring it into the Ascension client. The code is fairly long, so it is recommend to copy and paste the code if you want to use it. You will also want to make sure you highlight the entire thing, as its length is very often longer than the shown text. You can also just copy the URL of the website in order to send it to other players. Editor and Summary View Pressing the bottom button on the right side of the builds section will switch your build to a summary view (labeled "5" on the previous picture) The previous view, called the editing view, can be accessed by the top button on the right side (labeled as "4" in the first picture) and is the default view of the talent trees. The summary view gives you an easy way to see exactly where your ability and talent points have been placed on a single screen, allowing you to do a quick and easy review of your build before you export it from the website and import into Ascension. In editor view, you can view both talents and abilities by highlighting the names, but not the icons. However, you cannot place more abilities and talents until you switch back to the editor view. Both views are extremely helpful in build creation. Build Importing and Exporting (In Game) You can both import and export into the Ascension client as easily as the website. However, make sure your WoW cache is cleared after any announced changes to make sure your talent and ability descriptions are up to date. By going to your Character Advancement menu in game and you will see a small bar at the bottom of your talents that will let you both load and generate codes that represent character builds. This is highlighted on the left picture. Basic.jpg|Highlighted areas are for importing and exporting loadin.jpg|Importing a build If you are attempting to Import, you should paste your code from the website into the text box then click the "load build" button. It will then transition to the second picture. This will show you a preview of the talents and abilities attempting to be set. This works just like putting all the points in yourself, so you will need to either have enough points available in your specialization or reset that particular build with gold or an ability/talent Purge before being able continue. Once you are ready, you hit the "activate" button that replaced the location of the load built button in order to successfully load in your build. You can export your current build by hitting the "generate" button. This will put a code into the text boxt to the left of it, which you then can copy and load to the website or share with fellow players.